Amor ¿de verano?
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Para el reto "Verano ItaDei" de Itara Itachi y Deidara se conocen en las vacaciones de verano y... bueno, ya saben, yaoi xD Que mal summary me mandé, pero bueh, lean


_Hola! Bien, este es un fic para el reto de Itara "Verano ItaDei" Espero que les guste, aunque es cursi, bobo y corto xD_

_No diré mucho, solo agrecer a Itara por invitarme a participar de este reto ^^_

_**Advertencias: yaoi**  
_

**Naruto y sus personajes le pertecenen a M. Kishimoto**

* * *

Amor… ¿de verano?

Se encontraba sentado a la barra de aquel boliche, revolviendo distraídamente el sorbete de su trago largo. Tenía la mirada perdida, hacia la pista de baile, donde probablemente cientos de jóvenes, de diversas edades bailaban sin ninguna otra cosa mejor que hacer. Él estaba ahí aparentemente por lo mismo, porque eran las vacaciones de verano, porque estaba lejos de su casa, porque estaba de viaje… Cualquiera diría que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí, en ese boliche, tomando un trago. Pero no, él tenía una razón para aquello, y una muy buena a decir verdad: amor.

Si, estaba ahí por culpa del amor. Pero no de cualquier amor, de uno muy especial, de uno del cual intentó escapar, pero por más que intentó no pudo; de uno por el cual lo tacharon con muchos nombres diferentes, por el cual le llamaron idiota. Pero no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que él, simplemente no podía.

Suspiró profundamente y se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja; lo llevaba medio atado en una pequeña coleta, pero a decir verdad, su lacia melena negra azabache hacía lo que quería con aquel clima cálido y húmedo, por lo que no le interesaba demasiado, siempre y cuando no estuviera sobre sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando recordó su cabello, sus rubias hebras lacias y suaves, que enmarcaban el más perfecto de los rostros, adornado por los ojos celestes más preciosos que había visto jamás. Y pensar que hacía un año que no lo veía, que no escuchaba su voz, que no acariciaba aquel cabello, aquella piel… que no besaba esos labios, que no sentía ese cuerpo…

Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió entonces, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Una mano suave y delicada le recorrió la columna vertebral y terminó enredándose entre su cabello. Sonrió de lado y giró un poco el rostro. Ahí estaba él, como habían acordado, como se habían prometido. Un año después, aquel hermoso rubio que había robado su corazón le sonreía de forma pícara, comenzando a juguetear con uno de sus mechones.

— Deidara…— susurró el morocho, sin poder evitar clavar sus profundos ojos negros en los cristalinos del otro.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Itachi…— dijo en forma de respuesta el rubio, que, sin más, lo atrajo hacia sí y unió sus labios.

Sin poder resistirse, como si fuera una droga, ambos se abrazaron al cuerpo del otro, acariciándose posesivamente, besándose como si fuera la última vez que lo hacían. Sus lenguas jugaban lujuriosas, tratando de ver cual tenía el control, sus dedos aferraban fuertemente los mechones del cabello del otro y sus corazones se habían acelerado de tal forma que parecía imposible detenerlos.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que salieran de aquel boliche y fueran a la habitación de hotel de uno de ellos. Los dos estaban lejos de sus casas, los dos estaban de vacaciones, sin más compromiso que la cita de sus cuerpos en aquella mullida cama. Se amaron como lo habían hecho el verano anterior. Lujuria, pasión, deseo… amor. Todo se mezcló en aquel cuarto de hotel de aquella ciudad veraniega que los había visto conocerse.

— Itachi…— susurró el rubio, acariciando el brazo de su amante, el cual estaba recostado a su lado, mirándolo. El morocho le respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño "Um?", por lo que continuó hablando—. Este ha sido el año más tedioso de mi vida… y hoy, la noche más hermosa.

— Lo mismo digo— respondió él, sonriendo, para luego besar sus labios con delicadeza—. Te amo Deidara, más de lo que imaginé que podía llegar a amar a alguien.

El joven de ojos celestes correspondió al beso y luego sonrió— También te amo, Itachi. Prométeme que cada verano, sin importar lo que ocurra, nos veremos en esta ciudad.

— No— dijo el Uchiha negando con la cabeza, sin dar ninguna vuelta, haciendo que Deidara abriera los ojos de par en par, completamente anonadado—. No puedo verte sólo cada verano, necesito verte todo el año, todo los días, asique no puedo prometerte tal cosa.

El rubio lanzó una risita y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del otro, para luego decir—. Me parece bien, no, perfecto. Entonces… ¿me prometes que no solo nos veremos en verano?

— Una y mil veces.

Y dicho esto sellaron aquella promesa con un beso. Y la cumplieron. Aquello que había comenzado como una aventura de verano, se convirtió rápidamente en un amor de varano y, con el correr del tiempo, en un amor eterno, de esos que duran toda la vida. Y aunque se veían durante el invierno, el otoño y la primavera, todos los veranos volvían a aquella ciudad que los había unido para celebrar su aniversario, el aniversario de aquellas locas vacaciones en las cuales había empezado todo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien, eso es todo.. les dije que era cursi y bobo xD_

_Para los que lean mis fics de Sherlock, ya voy a actualizar, lo prometo! o _

_Y para los demás, espero escribir pronto algo de Naruto jeje ^^_

_Saludos! Y no olviden visitar los demás días del reto, en verdad está muy bueno! =)_


End file.
